


Let You Down

by Synnerxx



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Tig knows they can't do this anymore.





	Let You Down

Tig watches Chibs when he's around Fiona and Kerrianne. He sees the tender touches and the fond looks he gives each of them, sees the love in Chibs' eyes. He knows he'll never be able to compete with that now that they're actually here and not just a memory and some photographs in Chibs' wallet. They had Chibs first and will always come first in his heart. Tig will always be last since they're just fuck buddies and friends anyway.

He doesn't know when his feelings for Chibs changed. He had hated it at first, denied them, ignored them, drowned them with alcohol, but they persisted until he finally accepted them. He never plans on telling Chibs, of course, so it doesn't really matter. All that's changed is Tig starts paying more attention to the man and his wants and needs. Chibs doesn't seem to notice the change in Tig anyway.

Chibs catches him watching and comes over to him. “Something wrong, brother?”

Tig shakes his head and forces a smile. “No, go back to your family.” He pushes Chibs lightly back in their direction.

Chibs gives him a measuring look before turning back to Fiona and kissing her cheek. When he looks back around for Tig, Tig is gone, slipping outside for a breath of fresh air. He lights a cigarette and reminds himself once more that Chibs has his family back and it's not Tig's place to get in the way of them being happy and so this will be their last. 

Chibs comes to him that night with kisses that Tig can't refuse and touches that Tig can't push away. He smells like Fiona's perfume and the smell snaps Tig out of his lust. He finds himself pulling away from Chibs.

Chibs gives him a confused look. “What?”

“We can't do this.” Tig says, avoiding Chibs' gaze.

“Why not?” Chibs moves closer to Tig and settles his hands on Tig's hips. 

“Because you have your family back.” Tig pushes Chibs' hands off of him.

Chibs laughs. “Since when do you have morals, Tig?”

Tig flinches slightly. _Since I fell in love with you._ “I don't think this is a good idea anymore, okay?”

Chibs gives him a fondly amused look. “Tig, hardly anything we do is a good idea.”

Tig opens his mouth to reply, but Chibs cuts him off with a kiss, licking his way into Tig's mouth. After that, Tig can't refuse Chibs what he wants and soon they tumble into bed together.

When morning comes, Tig tugs on his clothes and slips away. It'll be the first time Chibs wakes up without Tig next to him. Tig knows that this must be their last time as he avoids Chibs that day, pain and guilt gnawing at him. 

Nothing ever lasts in his life.


End file.
